


A gift in uniform

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, drabble for naruto's b-day, sasuke wears a sexy uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke's gift is to be Naruto's slave for the day, there is only one way to use it - realize one of his perverted dreams of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> God Naruto is ruling my life... Happy birthday to the number one most surprising ninja!

Groaning lightly, Naruto turned over and tried to bury himself deeper underneath the covers. That is, until he realized the reason for Sasuke poking him and refusing to give up. Blinking furiously against the bright lamplight he tried to focus on his boyfriend, who seemed too feel anything but excited.

“Finally,” he said, as always grumpy in the morning.

“What, it’s my birthday. You should let me sleep in.”

Rubbing his eyes he yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. Sasuke had seen worse than that, anyway. He tucked the edge of the comforter more tightly around his body, then gave the other man an expectant look.

“Well?” he asked, suppressing a wide grin at the affronted look he inspired on the handsome face of his best friend turned lover.

“What makes you think I got you something? Besides, it’s past eleven. Get up.”

Making his best puppy-eyes combined with (in his opinion) cutely jutting out his lower lip, he could see Sasuke’s resolve crumble. It took almost two minutes, but as always it was worth it. Sasuke sighed, un-crossing his arms, and turned his head to the side with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Fine, I got you this,” he muttered, flicking a piece of folded paper in Naruto’s general direction.

Squealing with delight, Naruto managed to wiggle his body closer to the paper and braved the cold with an arm to snatch it. Better move fast before Sasuke changed his mind. Scanning the contents, one sentence scribbled in neat handwriting, Naruto couldn’t hold back the grin splitting his face in half.

“Oh, how I have _waited_ for this moment,” he said breathlessly, eyeing the annoyed tilt to Sasuke’s eyebrows with absolutely no sympathy. “You’re serious? You’ll be my slave for the day?”

“Yes,” Sasuke clipped, back to crossing his arms now with a glare accompanying his frosty tone.

“Fucking yes!” Naruto exclaimed, rolling over onto his back and holding the paper above him as if he still couldn’t believe it. “I can _finally_ make you talk dirty to me while I’m on top!”

Sasuke clicked his tongue, eyeing him with distaste now.

“All the possibilities, and _that’s_ what you’re excited over?”

Sending a glance in Sasuke’s direction, Naruto allowed the grin to turn smug.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve got a list.” When Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, Naruto closed his eyes briefly as he released a content sigh. “Ah, this is a dream come true.”

“I’m starting to think you tricked me into this using Sakura.”

“How could you _possibly_ think I would resort to such lowly tactics?”

The look of pure loathing in Sasuke’s eyes told Naruto he’d been caught, but he couldn’t care less. He was _this_ close to fulfilling at least some of his perverted dreams.

“I knew buying that uniform was a good idea,” he muttered to himself, smiling innocently when Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Well, if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen eating _your_ breakfast, since you seem intent on staying in bed the whole day.”

“Aww, no, Sasuke c’mere.” Naruto opened up both arms wide, beckoning for Sasuke to join him. “Where’s my happy birthday kiss?”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke climbed onto the bed, letting out a disgruntled sigh when Naruto grabbed his t-shirt and unceremoniously pulled him down to lie across his chest. Adjusting his position, he then huffed but resigned himself to being petted. It might have something to do with the iron grip Naruto had around his shoulders as he combed his fingers through his soft hair.

“Mm,” Naruto hummed, embracing Sasuke a little tighter and kissing the top of his head. “And you even put on that perfume I love. You’re doing well so far, my little slave.”

“This is some sick fantasy of yours, isn’t it?” Sasuke accused, forcing himself up to lean on his elbows so he could stare down at Naruto.

“Calling it sick is a little exaggerated, don’t you think? Also you’re a slave, you should nod and agree with me.”

When Sasuke kept staring at him, Naruto slid his arms off his shoulders and reached up with his hands to smoothen out the wrinkles between his brows. Then he pinched his cheeks and grinned again, pulling him down for a smooch.

“Have I told you that I love you lately?”

He kept Sasuke’s face close to his, breaths mingling, pecking those soft lips again when dark eyes softened at the words.

“Just a million times.”

Naruto smiled, biting his lip a little as he searched Sasuke’s eyes. He wouldn’t want to force him into anything if he didn’t want to do it. At the same time, he could feel the stir in his groin at the thought of getting to hear Sasuke say all the dirty things he made Naruto say during sex. Not that Naruto minded one bit. But Sasuke had made it into some sort of principle to never do the same while bottoming, maybe because it only made Naruto try harder and the moans he managed to lure out of the pale man sound that much sweeter.

When all he found was the usual reluctance to admit to enjoying something that chipped away at Sasuke’s manly pride, Naruto allowed his previous grin to settle onto his face again.

“Oh, I am going to make you feel _so_ good, Sasuke,” he purred, caressing the cheeks he still held and brushing his mouth across Sasuke’s.

“How very selfless of you,” Sasuke replied drily, but responded to Naruto’s heated, close-mouthed kisses eagerly. “But we should get that breakfast first.”

Naruto pressed another lingering kiss to Sasuke’s lips, then released him with a small sigh. He hoped Sasuke had made ramen.

xxx

Naruto ran his fingers up Sasuke’s smooth back, enjoying how it arched at his touch. He watched, fascinated, how the digits almost trembled as he followed Sasuke’s spine, up underneath fabric. Sure, he and Sasuke had sex a lot and maybe he should be used to seeing Sasuke on his knees in front of him, gripping the bed frame tightly, but there was sex and then there was _sex_.

“Mm, feel good, Sasuke? Maybe I should have tied you up.”

All Sasuke did was let out a quiet moan, Naruto rubbing his shoulder blades gently with both hands now as he leaned over him. His groin was almost –but not quite– making contact with Sasuke’s ass, and he sucked in a breath when his lover pushed it out a little extra to show his eagerness. He ran his hands back down, palms flat over pale skin, continuing when they reached the dark blue skirt hugging Sasuke’s hips. Leaning back to see properly, he followed the supple curve of Sasuke’s ass, admiring the feel of it as he gave it a squeeze.

“You need to wear skirts more often,” he said, wonder in his voice, disregarding the fact that this was the first time it had happened.

Sasuke sent him a glare over his shoulder, managing to keep it in place even when Naruto gripped his butt cheeks tighter through the fabric and spread them wide. He’d always admired that part of Sasuke, the way he could do whatever degrading thing Naruto could think of and still pull off looking like a dignified emperor or something. It was hot, and Naruto licked his lips in anticipation.

They’d had dinner with his parents, and once they returned to their apartment, Naruto had pretty much thrown the schoolgirl uniform in Sasuke’s face with a wicked grin. To his surprise, Sasuke hadn’t even flinched. Instead, he’d dropped his clothes, and proceeded to put the outfit on in agonizingly slow movements. It had been as painful as arousing to watch it, and Naruto was sure the marks his nails had made as they dug into his palms would last for days. And, of course, Sasuke had started with the stockings.

He leaned back even more, sitting on his haunches and almost losing balance once or twice. He hardly noticed, focused as he was on the patch of skin between skirt and stockings. Fingers caressing down Sasuke’s strong thighs, he couldn’t stop the disgustingly happy sigh that left his lips. Well, it must have been disgusting because Sasuke bent one of his long legs and kicked him in the back. Ignoring that, he brushed his thumbs along the hem of the stockings. They were pitch black cotton, and when he’d seen Sasuke wearing _only_ those and nothing else, standing challengingly in front of him and daring him to give in before he’d put on the rest, that’s when the painful digging of nails and strangled noises had started. And Sasuke had spent _a whole minute_ to pick up the skirt, figure out which side was the front, and then stepping into it with the grace of someone who had all the time in the world to put on a show.

Naruto held back a shudder at the memory, instead bending to press a kiss to the skin where Sasuke’s right cheek ended, the skirt barely reaching that far down. It wasn’t fair how good Sasuke looked in the uniform… Biting into the skin teasingly he pulled at the fabric underneath his thumbs, releasing it with a snap before sitting up again. Sasuke was leaning his forehead on his folded arms, dark hair hiding his face. Letting his hands trace up Sasuke’s body again he mirrored his position, placing another kiss on the nape of his neck. Then he brushed a few of the silky bangs to the side, one arm sneaking around Sasuke’s body to pull him close to his chest.

“This is when you talk, remember? Tell me how it feels,” he whispered into Sasuke’s ear, brushing his lips along the shell of it.

“You’ve barely done anything,” Sasuke objected, eyeing him with a challenging smirk. “You want me to talk you’ll have to earn it first.”

Well, if Sasuke wanted to play games, then Naruto was more than up for it. Rubbing his groin suggestively against Sasuke’s ass, he snuck his hand up along his chest to pinch a nipple. The shirt was a sailor style, short thing, dark blue to match the skirt with white details and a cute tie to finish it off. It was loose, and only reached to Sasuke’s waist. Therefore no fabric obstructed Naruto’s fingers as they rolled the nub between them, twisting and pulling until Sasuke was satisfyingly biting his lips to stay silent. His other hand released the bangs to grope his thigh again, caressing up and down, massaging the muscle. When his nails lightly raked up along Sasuke’s hip the first reward to Naruto’s efforts came in the form of a sucked in breath and a slight twitch.

“Pull harder,” Sasuke told him, grinding into the hard bulge straining inside his pants.

Naruto groaned, taking the sensitized nipple between thumb and pointer finger and tugging eagerly.

“God, you’re sexy like this,” he breathed out when Sasuke threw his head back, mouth open.

He ran his hand up the inside of Sasuke’s thigh, leaning his head against Sasuke’s shoulder as he concentrated on pleasuring him. Unable to keep up the slow pace, he reached for Sasuke’s erect cock and curled his fingers around the base, squeezing and relishing in the sound of his lover moaning his name. Choking on a moan at the thought of taking Sasuke like this, he sat up and brought Sasuke with him, holding him against his chest, legs spread as his weight now pressed down on Naruto’s clothed length. He slowly stroked Sasuke’s cock, the skirt falling off it to give Naruto a nice view.

Sasuke brought his arms up to wrap around Naruto’s back, the uniform shirt’s sleeves long enough to reach his wrists but now bunching up to underneath his elbows.

“Mm, Naruto,” he moaned, arching his back into Naruto’s touch, rolling his hips as if unable to decide whether he wanted to grind down on his lap or make his hand speed up.

“You like that, huh? You’re a fucking sin, Sasuke…”

“Touch me _more_ ,” Sasuke’s deep voice urged, twisting his fingers in Naruto’s spiky hair, holding on as he spread his legs even further.

Hardly believing his ears, Naruto tightened his grip and went faster, pausing now and then to rub the swollen tip. His mouth latched onto the pale neck, and Sasuke tilted his head to the side to give him better access. He could easily keep doing this until Sasuke came, but greedy as he was he wanted, _needed_ , to feel all of his boyfriend.

He licked along the expanse of skin, sucking on the rapidly beating pulse, continuing with open-mouthed kisses all over Sasuke’s jaw. A drop of precum leaked from the tip, and he swiped it off with a thumb, then lifted it to Sasuke’s mouth. Soft, thin lips parted to accept it into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, a moan vibrating through his body. The expression on Sasuke’s face was so erotic that Naruto could only stare helplessly. With one last flick of his tongue Sasuke released the finger, letting his tongue instead travel along the seam of his lips to savor the taste.

“You look like you’re about to cum,” Sasuke remarked, dark eyes on half-mast. “I’d rather you came inside me.”

Swearing to himself, Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the mattress. Hovering above him he tried to calm his raging heart, one hand splayed across the toned stomach, the other next to Sasuke’s waist.

“What else would you like me to do?” he asked, voice husky, adjusting his position so that he once again pushed against Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke lifted his legs so that his ankles rested over Naruto’s shoulders, shamelessly displaying everything to his hungry gaze. He pulled Naruto a little closer, smirking at the gasp that elicited. Then he raised an elegant eyebrow as he started to slowly unbutton Naruto’s dress shirt, top to bottom.

“I’d like it if you…” Pushing the fabric of the shirt to the sides, Sasuke trailed circles over his chest and stomach.

“Yes?”

Holding his eyes locked with his, Sasuke’s fingers lowered to play with his belt instead. Unbuckling it, he pulled it out of the hoops, then stretched his arms above his head.

“…use your belt to tie me up, then fuck me hard until I scream.”

If there was heaven on earth, then it was quite possible that Naruto was there right now. Lungs rendered useless, he could only nod dumbly as he took the belt from Sasuke’s hands and leaned forwards to secure it around his wrists. Once he was done, Sasuke’s ankles stopped him from moving back again. Instead, Sasuke hooked his now tied arms around his neck as well, legs sinking down so that Naruto’s arms held them up underneath the knees. The kiss was sloppy and rough, a silent message to accompany Sasuke’s earlier words. Naruto sucked on his tongue, swallowing Sasuke’s uncharacteristically loud moans eagerly. His whole body felt on fire, his naked chest rubbing against Sasuke’s, the heat causing them both to sweat. He grabbed Sasuke’s thighs, over the stockings, pushing his legs against his chest until he was almost bent in half. When Sasuke bit his lower lip harshly before letting go he gasped for air, staring down into Sasuke’s heavy gaze.

He lived for these moments, when Sasuke would let go of his calm front and reveal an almost feral passion during their love-making. It never failed to send him on an emotional rollercoaster, an almost painful feeling enveloping his heart.

“I love you,” he choked out, breathless, lungs turning inside out at the swirl of emotion in dark eyes.

“Show me,” Sasuke demanded, holding him under his spell for a moment longer, hot breaths mingling as they panted against each other’s mouths. “Show me how much.”

Forcing himself to snap out of his trance, Naruto scrambled to get the bottle of lube from the bedside table, cursing as he tried to open the lid at the same time as unbuttoning his pants. Sasuke only watched him in silent amusement, legs still spread wide. Naruto’s eyes caught on the sight, and he inhaled a shaky breath before finally pushing down pants and boxers to mid-thigh. His shirt had fallen off one shoulder but he didn’t even notice, only poured the lube messily onto his dick and did a few strokes to even it out.

Grabbing Sasuke’s hips he lifted them up slightly, Sasuke squirming impatiently, showing no mercy to Naruto’s almost feverish state. Fumbling again he managed to, somehow, align himself with Sasuke’s asshole, biting the inside of his cheek at the contact.

“Come on, Naruto, push it in _deep_.”

Needing no further encouragement, Naruto buried his cock as deep inside Sasuke as he could, gasping loudly at the feeling of tight heat clenching down on him. He bent over Sasuke’s chest, panting heavily, sock-clad legs wrapping around his waist to keep him in place.

“Fuck, you feel so good inside me,” Sasuke groaned, causing a rush of blood through Naruto’s body.

“Why can’t you talk like that all the time?” he mumbled in response, sounding faintly accusing.

When he raised his head to look at the other man, he found him with eyes stubbornly narrowed.

“Shut up and get to work, moron.”

Naruto spluttered for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but in that case you better scream like you promised!”

Taking a hold of Sasuke’s thighs he pushed them against his chest again, then rolled his hips slowly to check for Sasuke’s reaction. All he got was a look that clearly didn’t appreciate the pace. Gritting his teeth, Naruto bent over Sasuke’s body again, bringing his hips up with him so that he was almost bent in half. Sasuke’s legs hooked over his shoulders, and Naruto swallowed the lump of arousal in his throat. Fucking Sasuke in a schoolgirl uniform was one of his many reoccurring fantasies, and looking down at bunched up dark blue fabric, the tie messily hanging off to one side… Needless to say, reality was so much better than the pictures in his mind. Fingers digging into Sasuke’s skin, he pushed all his weight against Sasuke’s ass, circling his hips to pull at the muscle surrounding his length.

“ _Aaahhnnn_.”

Sasuke’s gasp melted into a moan, and Naruto decided that playtime was over. Shifting his knees for better leverage, he started delivering short, hard thrusts, not even bothering to hit Sasuke’s prostate yet. All he wanted was to give Sasuke the ride of his life, using all his strength to push in and out of the amazing heat.

Sasuke was squirming underneath him, a sheen of sweat on his forehead as his bound hands desperately searched for something to hold on to. They found only sheets, succeeding in all but pulling them off as he tried to meet Naruto’s thrusts.

“ _God, yes, right there_.”

It was difficult to get enough breath, and Naruto bent lower over Sasuke’s chest, forehead resting against the middle of it. He could feel Sasuke’s quick heartbeat as he slid his hands higher to caress his sides. Mind slipping into a pleasured haze, he repeated Sasuke’s name like a prayer, loving him as hard as he possibly could. And Sasuke might not be screaming out loud, but the trembling in his legs and the moans spilling freely from his lips was more than enough. Just the fact that Sasuke would do something like this, would enjoy this together with him…

_“Naruto, fuck me more!”_

Feeling the telltale signs of orgasm approaching, Naruto focused all his strength to the last thrusts, pounding into Sasuke until his body erupted in mind-numbing pleasure. And Sasuke _did_ scream, body shaking and clenching around Naruto as his cum spurted between them. Naruto couldn’t believe it, head snapping up to watch, a second shuddering wave of pleasure coursing through him at the sight of Sasuke’s hands twisting the sheets desperately while hit by his own orgasm.

Naruto had only seen him like this a few times before, and then he’d been either drunk or high on love. He bit his lips, curled around Sasuke’s body protectively, drinking in the rare sight. Sasuke was breathing harshly, head tilted back and shirt sticking to his skin, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. Naruto leaned in to help, capturing Sasuke’s mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. When they separated, Sasuke gave him a tired grimace.

“I actually screamed, didn’t I?” he asked, looking a little put off by his own behavior.

“Yes,” Naruto laughed, pecking his nose. “It was fucking hot, too.”

“Hn.”

Beaming down at Sasuke’s slightly embarrassed expression, Naruto ran his fingers over every patch of skin he could find, reveling in the afterglow of pleasure that still pumped through his veins. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud over himself.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Sasuke muttered, but Naruto only laughed again and kissed him hard.

Oh, if only every day could be his birthday!  


End file.
